1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video tape recorders and, more particularly, is directed to a digital video tape recorder utilizing, a reproducing rotary head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a video tape recorder (VTR) records and reproduces an analog video signal. Recently, however, a digital video tape recorder has been developed primarily for consumer use, in which a received analog video signal is recorded and reproduced in the form of a digital signal.
A video signal reproduced from an 8-mm or 1/2 inch cassette type video tape recorder may be subsequently recorded or dubbed by use of a digital VTR. When such recording is performed, it is frequently observed that the phase of a synchronizing signal of the reproduced signal from the cassette type video tape recorder deviates from the reference phase of a synchronizing signal of a standard reproduced signal. If the signal having such deviated phase is then recorded by the digital video tape recorder, a disturbance will occur in the conversion of the analog signal to the digital signal. As a result, the signal cannot be directly recorded by the digital VTR.
On the other hand, in a broadcasting station or the like, the analog signal reproduced from a non-digital type VTR is supplied to a time base correcting apparatus to compensate for phase deviation or the like. The compensated signal is then supplied to a digital VTR so as to be recorded and reproduced therein. The digital VTR includes a time base correcting circuit for correcting the time base of the digital signal reproduced therefrom. Thus, in the prior art, prior to supplying an analog signal reproduced from a non-digital type VTR to a digital VTR, the reproduced analog signal is supplied to a time base correcting apparatus. However, in the prior art, manufacturing a time base correcting apparatus primarily intended for consumer use is not cost effective as the usage or demand for such an apparatus is very limited.